LED panel lights can be embedded in ceiling, wall and the surface of an installation body. The light penetrating through a light guide plate with high transparency forms a uniform plane lighting effect, which has good luminance uniformity and gentle, comfortable and bright light ray, thus effectively relieving eye strain and fatigue. However, the frame, the light guide plate, the light source component and the like of the existing LED panel light have high precision request for installation position and complicated production process; moreover, the light guide plate and the light source component are installed in a staggered manner, which causes that a large portion of the light rays sent from the light source is lost to be unable to send out from the light existing surface of the light guide plate.
Therefore, a more preferred structure is urgently needed to solve the foregoing defects of the existing LED panel light.